Ichigo Kurosaki
|image = |conflict=The Death Trilogy Overture: Death & The Strawberry |date =July 15th''Bleach'' Official Character Book SOULs, page 262 |place =Abandoned Hospital, Karakura Town, Human World |result =Ichigo Kurosaki and Don Kanonji are victorious. |side1 =*Ichigo Kurosaki *Don Kanonji |side2 =*The Demi-Hollow † |forces1 =Ichigo: *Zanpakutō Kanonji: *Super Spirits Stick *Kan'onji-Style Final Super Attack: Kan'onball |forces2 =*Sticker Phlegm |casual1 =Ichigo is lightly injured, Don Kanonji is exhausted. |casual2 =Demi-Hollow is purified. }} is a battle taking place during The Death Trilogy Overture between Ichigo Kurosaki and a Demi-Hollow inadvertently created by Don Kanonji, who joins Ichigo in the fight. Prelude grudgingly attends the taping of Don Kanonji's show with his family.]] On Wednesday, July 15th at 7:31 PM, Ichigo Kurosaki's friends assemble outside of an abandoned hospital in Karakura Town where Don Kanonji is going to be filming the next episode of his popular TV show, Casual Soul Realm Assault Trip, and see a visibly annoyed Ichigo arrive with his family, prompting Keigo Asano and Mizuiro Kojima to declare that he came after all as Ichigo threatens to mangle them.Bleach manga; Chapter 27, pages 13-14 apologizes to Ichigo for trying to get him to perform Don Kanonji's laugh and pose with her.]] Orihime Inoue approaches and apologizes for trying to get Ichigo to perform Don Kanonji's pose and laugh with her the other day because Tatsuki told her that Ichigo hates Casual Soul Realm Assault Trip afterward, only for Ichigo to assure her that it is alright because Keigo and Mizuiro continue to tease him about it even though they know of his dislike for it. When Orihime asks him why he came anyway, Ichigo notes that Yuzu and Isshin are big fans and clarifies that he could not let them come alone when a surprised Orihime wonders if this is why he came even though he hates the show. Orihime tells Ichigo that he is very kind, but when he asserts that it is nothing, Orihime agrees with him.Bleach manga; Chapter 27, pages 14-15 reveals that she does not know what is going on.]] As Ichigo observes the crowd of people that have gathered for this show and notes that the people running the show will be wondering if they have any social lives at all, Rukia Kuchiki tells him to cheer up and performs Don Kanonji's pose and laugh, to Ichigo's chagrin. Asserting that Ichigo should try to enjoy himself now that he is here, Rukia states that he must be tired from his school and Shinigami work before telling him to take the opportunity to unwind, leading a surprised Ichigo to note that she has a surprisingly nice side. However, Ichigo is shocked to learn that Rukia does not actually know what this is all about.Bleach manga; Chapter 27, pages 16-17 ' to Ichigo.]] Wondering if there is really a Soul here, Ichigo notes that it sounds like a horror movie cliché and asks Rukia if the Shinigami would not have taken care of any Souls here, leading Rukia to explain that locations like this hospital are usually haunted by fixed-location 'Jibakurei' that blend in with their environment so Soul Society's sensors cannot detect them. As Rukia begins to reveal the only thing that will make a '''Jibakurei' reveal itself, an assistant runs past them with a lighting prop and sets foot on the property, leading to an unearthly scream being heard as Rukia finishes her explanation by noting that a Jibakurei can only be drawn out by someone invading its territory.Bleach manga; Chapter 27, pages 17-19 As they listen to the scream, Ichigo asks Rukia who is screaming, prompting her to state that it is the cry of a Jibakurei and that there really is one here. When Ichigo notes that it sounds like a Hollow to him, Rukia explains that it is a Plus in the process of becoming a Hollow, making it a Demi-Hollow, and draws Ichigo's attention to the Jibakurei, who is bound by chains to the hospital, as he resumes his screaming. Admitting that it does feel a lot like a Hollow, Ichigo observes that the Jibakurei is not wearing a Hollow's white mask and the hole in his chest has not completely opened up yet, leading Rukia to explain that the hole in the center of a Hollow's chest represents its lost center that makes it a raging mass of instinct and that its mask shields its naked instincts from the outside world.Bleach manga; Chapter 28, pages 5-7 & 9-11 After noting that neither of these are necessary if one has a center, Rukia details how dying causes one's Chain of Fate to be severed and notes that Souls with no strong attachments simply wait for a Shinigami to help them cross over before revealing that Souls with regrets are anchored to them by their chains. As she clarifies that Souls attached to people are called Tsukirei and Souls attached to places are called Jibakurei, Rukia notes that this means the Jibakurei here is attached to the hospital because of the building itself or something that happened there. The Jibakurei declares that he will not let anyone take the hospital from him and details how he had planned on making himself extremely wealthy off of it by inheriting it from his father before angrily cursing his younger brother for inheriting it instead, leading an unimpressed Ichigo to comment on his self-centered nature.Bleach manga; Chapter 28, pages 11-13 Suddenly, an announcer tells the crowd to be quiet and begins to count down to the beginning of the recording as those present react with excitement. As the countdown finishes, the announcer informs the audience that tonight's episode is an emergency broadcast that has brought the team of Casual Soul Realm Assault Trip to an abandoned hospital in the the Karakura district of Tokyo. Asserting that local residents are tormented by the cries of an evil spirit at night and will not come near this place, the announcer introduces Don Kanonji, who proceeds to drop out of a helicopter flying above the area while greeting the crowd below as Ichigo watches in exasperation.Bleach manga; Chapter 28, pages 13-15 As Don Kanonji deploys a large parachute to land safely, Ichigo asks Rukia if they should not perform Konsō on the Jibakurei, but Rukia asserts that it is fine because it will likely take months or even years for him to become a Hollow before noting that they should perform it after this is over because it would be a mess if a Hollow ran wild in a crowd like this. While Ichigo protests, Don Kanonji declares that this area smells like bad spirits as the crowd follows along, to Ichigo's chagrin. Rukia assures Ichigo that it is alright because Souls are in much more pain right before they become a Hollow and the Jibakurei does not appear to be in pain right now, which Ichigo grudgingly acknowledges. As Don Kanonji inspects the Jibakurei, who demands to know who he is, Rukia states that it will take at least six more months for the Jibakurei to become a Hollow as long as no one irritates the hole in his chest. Suddenly, Don Kanonji declares that he will have to use his Super Spirits Stick to finish him off quickly and jams the end of it into the hole of the Jibakurei.Bleach manga; Chapter 28, pages 16-19 While the Jibakurei screams in agony and Rukia asserts that he will turn into a Hollow right now at this rate, Uryū Ishida prepares to grab onto the rope barricade, but retracts his hand as Ichigo vaults over and runs toward Don Kanonji while demanding that he stop. Upon seeing this, one of the staff members orders security to stop him, leading to Ichigo being tackled by five uniformed men. As the announcer informs the audience that an overexcited young man has rushed into the battle zone and been restrained by security, Ichigo tells the security team to let him go before something terrible happens, and the staff decide to cut to a commercial break. Donning her Gokon Tekkō, Rukia tells Ichigo to come over so she can push him out of his body, only to be quickly tackled by more security guards.Bleach manga; Chapter 29, pages 3-8 ' of the '''Jibakurei' begins breaking in several places.]] Ichigo tells Rukia to shake off the guards and get over here, only for her to tell him to do the same since he is a man, leading him to point out that Rukia only has two men restraining her while he has several as one of the guards punches him in the face and demands that he be quiet. As the Chain of Fate of the screaming Jibakurei begins breaking in several different places, Rukia cries out to Ichigo, who continues struggling with the guards. Suddenly, Kisuke Urahara pushes Ichigo's Soul out of his body with his cane, sending Ichigo tumbling away as the security team is left holding his limp body in shock.Bleach manga; Chapter 29, pages 9-12 Upon seeing Urahara standing with Tessai Tsukabishi behind him, Ichigo asks him why he is here, but Urahara merely tells him to go after Don Kanonji, which Ichigo does. While the Jibakurei continues to scream, Ichigo tells Don Kanonji to stop and tackles him, sending the two of them flying several feet back. As the announcer observes that Don Kanonji appears to have been thrown back with tremendous force, Don Kanonji demands to know why Ichigo is interfering when he is just a Soul.Bleach manga; Chapter 29, pages 13 & 16-17 With Ichigo surprised that he can see him, Don Kanonji asserts that he is the new century's premiere spirit medium before voicing his belief that Ichigo is one of his deceased fans, prompting an irritated Ichigo to grab him by the throat while asking Don Kanonji if he wants to die. Suddenly, the Jibakurei begins cracking and turning white, and as Ichigo realizes that it may be too late, the Jibakurei shatters with great force, leading Ichigo to express confusion at him not turning into a Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 29, pages 17-19 The announcer wonders what just happened and if Don Kanonji is alright after the large explosion, prompting Don Kanonji to declare that he has accomplished his mission as the crowd cheers.Bleach manga; Chapter 30, pages 3-4 reforms on the roof of the hospital.]] Ichigo wonders if that actually worked as Rukia pulls out her Denreishinki and scans the area. Noting that a Plus vaporizes and recomposes in a new location the moment it becomes a Hollow, Rukia looks up in shock as Reishi begin to converge above the area. With the crowd cheering for him, Don Kanonji praises them as having a sweet vibe. When Ichigo asks him if he is sure that he purified the Jibakurei, Don Kanonji reminds him that he is the new century's premium spirit medium and asserts that those whom he purifies stay purified. While Don Kanonji promises to purify Ichigo free of charge later under the assumption that he is another spirit, Rukia frantically tells Ichigo to look up, leading Ichigo and Don Kanonji to stare in shock at the roof of the hospital, where The Demi-Hollow begins forming from the limbs up. When the body completely forms, the screaming head of the Jibakurei pops out of the neck and is covered in a white substance that bursts from its eyes and mouth to form a large mask, completing its transformation into a Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 30, pages 5-11 As a stunned Don Kanonji wonders what it is, Ichigo asks him if he really does not know what a Hollow is. Don Kanonji claims that he does and reiterates that he is the new century's premium spirit medium before asserting that monster extermination is outside his area of expertise. As Ichigo begins explaining what a Hollow is, Don Kanonji wonders if it is a demon that has come to avenge the other spirit, leading an exasperated Ichigo to criticize him for not listening when someone is explaining. Demanding that someone feed him a Soul, the Demi-Hollow leaps down the side of the hospital toward Ichigo and Don Kanonji, prompting Ichigo to prepare to battle it.Bleach manga; Chapter 30, pages 12-13 Battle However, as Ichigo tells him to run, Don Kanonji pushes Ichigo back and tells him to run away so he can handle this, to Ichigo's surprise. Don Kanonji declares that he will be the Demi-Hollow's opponent, but as the Demi-Hollow closes in with its mouth open, Ichigo berates Don Kanonji and draws his Zanpakutō before intercepting the Demi-Hollow's bite with it and pushing it back. When Don Kanonji asks him why he did not run, Ichigo asserts that he is the one who needs to run, but Don Kanonji proclaims that he cannot run away, to Ichigo's confusion. Rearing up behind Ichigo, the Demi-Hollow attacks him, leading Ichigo to block its strike with his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 30, pages 14-18 Don Kanonji, Ichigo, and the Demi-Hollow yell as they run toward each other, only for Ichigo to grab Don Kanonji by the throat and push him out of the way as the Demi-Hollow crashes into the front of the hospital. With the Demi-Hollow struggling to pull itself out of the hole it has embedded itself in, Don Kanonji declares that this is a golden opportunity, but Ichigo grabs him by the collar and drags him away to retreat as the Demi-Hollow frees itself and chases after them, leading to the combatants smashing through the glass doors of the hospital. Inside the hospital, Ichigo continues to drag Don Kanonji along a hallway and reminds him that he told Ichigo to run. When Don Kanonji clarifies that he meant for Ichigo to run away alone and reiterates that he himself cannot run away, Ichigo angrily throws him against a wall and demands to know what he means by not being able to run away.Bleach manga; Chapter 31, pages 1-3, 5, & 8-9 Upon Ichigo inquiring what his reason for saying that he cannot run away is, Don Kanonji claims that he does so because he is a hero and cannot show his back to any enemy even though he abhors conflict while an irritated Ichigo notes that Don Kanonji is asking to be smacked. Asking Ichigo if he knows what the ratings for his show are, Don Kanonji declares that 1 out of every 4 Japanese citizens watches before revealing that many of those viewers are children. Don Kanonji describes how these children are glued to the television when watching his show every week with their families and how he is a hero to them, which leads to them learning what courage is and being inspired by his heroism. As Don Kanonji asserts that he cannot run from the enemy while those children are watching, Ichigo is left surprised and impressed.Bleach manga; Chapter 31, pages 9-12 When Don Kanonji attempts to go back outside to fight the Demi-Hollow, Ichigo grabs his cape and declares that they cannot do this, prompting Don Kanonji to assert that he cannot fight here where there are no cameras. However, Ichigo reminds Don Kanonji that people could get hurt if they fight near the crowd outside and that heroes should protect their fans before explaining that the Demi-Hollow is drawn to beings with high Reiryoku like himself and Don Kanonji, which means that it will follow them into the hospital and no one besides them will get hurt in here. As Don Kanonji expresses amazement at Ichigo thinking of all this while fighting, the ground underneath Ichigo suddenly swells up as the Demi-Hollow bursts out from below, leading Ichigo to leap away as he draws his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 31, pages 12-15 However, upon attempting to attack the Demi-Hollow, Ichigo finds his Zanpakutō stuck in the ceiling above and realizes with shock that the hallway is too small for him to fight properly. The Demi-Hollow uses Sticker Phlegm, binding Ichigo's hands to his Zanpakutō and leading him to decide to kick the Demi-Hollow to death. Suddenly, as the Demi-Hollow rushes forward, Don Kanonji intercepts it by propping open its mouth with his Super Spirits Stick and asks Ichigo if he is hurt, prompting a surprised Ichigo to tell him to run because he cannot defeat a Hollow. Affirming this, Don Kanonji states that he has been deeply moved by Ichigo's selfless act and asserts that Ichigo constantly fighting with the safety of the public in mind despite no one ever knowing of it is truly worthy of being called heroic. After asking to be allowed to call Ichigo comrade, which Ichigo declines, Don Kanonji proclaims that he will fall like a leaf in the autumn wind to protect Ichigo as his final act.Bleach manga; Chapter 31, pages 15-19 ' technique.]] As he continues to hold back the Demi-Hollow, Don Kanonji's Reiatsu flares up, prompting a surprised Ichigo Kurosaki to ask him what he is going to do. Holding his hand up, Don Kanonji uses 'Kan'onji-Style Final Super Attack: Kan'onball, creating a small blue sphere of energy. While Ichigo wonders if he really thinks he can kill a Hollow with this, Don Kanonji aims the sphere at him and orders it to destroy as the sphere slowly ascends to the end of Ichigo's Zanpakutō stuck in the ceiling, where it explodes with considerable force, freeing the blade. Ichigo admits that the attack was not bad and commends Don Kanonji as he rushes forward, prompting the Demi-Hollow to shove an exhausted Don Kanonji aside as it charges toward Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 32, pages 1-4 Mentally declaring that it is now in Ichigo's hands, Don Kanonji proclaims that Ichigo will forever be his friend and wishes him luck as he collapses. As he and the Demi-Hollow collide, Ichigo stabs his Zanpakutō through the Demi-Hollow's shoulder and mentally notes that he cannot deal a decisive blow to its head with his hands glued together. With Don Kanonji encouraging him to finish the Demi-Hollow off in one blow and affirming his belief in Ichigo, to his chagrin, the angered Demi-Hollow roars and crashes through the wall to the outside of the hospital, taking Ichigo with it. While Ichigo freaks out at how high above the buildings he is, the Demi-Hollow runs up to the roof with him in tow.Bleach manga; Chapter 32, pages 4 & 6-8 On the roof, Ichigo is thrown off of the Demi-Hollow, who stares him down before moving to bite him. Jumping over the Demi-Hollow, Ichigo asserts that he is tougher than it may think and details how he could not fight properly before due to the cramped area and presence of Don Kanonji. However, as Ichigo declares that the Demi-Hollow is finished now that this is no longer the case, Don Kanonji bursts through a nearby door on the roof and announces his arrival, to Ichigo's disbelief. When the Demi-Hollow begins growling at Don Kanonji, Ichigo tells him to run, but Don Kanonji reveals that he can barely stand at the moment. With the Demi-Hollow rushing toward Don Kanonji, Ichigo leaps beside it and repels it with a slash, causing the Demi-Hollow to crash into a railing. As the Demi-Hollow looks up with a cracked mask, Ichigo asserts that it is over and slashes through its mask.Bleach manga; Chapter 32, pages 10-14 Aftermath However, as Don Kanonji celebrates his victory, Ichigo tells him to not get too excited, and while a confused Don Kanonji questions why, the Demi-Hollow's body and mask crumble to reveal the '''Jibakurei lying underneath. Watching the Jibakurei crumble away as well, a stunned Don Kanonji asserts that this is not possible because he purified the man's Soul and asks Ichigo what is going on, prompting Ichigo to explain how Souls that have a Chain of Fate attached to them are transformed into Hollows when they tear free of them. As he recalls tearing open the hole of the Jibakurei, Don Kanonji states that he thought he was freeing spirits by opening their holes and breaking their chains.Bleach manga; Chapter 32, pages 15-17 Don Kanonji falls to his knees as he realizes what he has been doing all along, but Ichigo points out that the other spirits whom Don Kanonji has exorcised did not become Hollows and that this time was different for some reason as he affirms that Don Kanonji did not know anything about Hollows and cannot help the situation by feeling bad about it. As a weeping Don Kanonji asserts that he was foolish, Ichigo points out that his public is waving to him, and while Don Kanonji looks at the cheering crowd below, Ichigo encourages him to wave back because this is what a hero does, prompting Don Kanonji to perform his signature pose and laugh.Bleach manga; Chapter 32, pages 17-19 With the crowd copying him, Don Kanonji praises the fight and Ichigo's courage, quick thinking, and strength before asking that Ichigo keep lending him his help. Wondering if Don Kanonji considers him to be his partner, Ichigo agrees to do so on occasion and shakes his hand, only to be mortified when Don Kanonji proclaims that Ichigo will be his number one disciple.Bleach manga; Chapter 32, pages 20-21 References Navigation Category:Fights